


The Weekend That Got a Little Wilde

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Start of Something Small [8]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accident, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Cuddling, Friendship, Gen, Judy takes care of him, Non-Sexual Age Play, Singing, can be read as pre-relationship, little!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: It's a normal weekend until Nick falls into Littlespace. Judy knows nothing about why he is acting different, but she handles it as best she can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was random, I have no idea why I wanted to write a Zootopia fic like this. I just started writing it, and lo and behold, this was born.

“Fluff.”

“Cottontail.”

“Bun bun.”

Judy lets out a groan of annoyance, and turns to her partner. The two of them were on the couch watching an episode of Paw and Order, but apparently, the fox found more entertainment in annoying her than watching the fictional police solve crimes. To be fair, it was _her_ favorite show and they were watching it on DenFlix so she could rewind it. Something on KitFlix, which was DenFlix’s option for kids, probably would have suited him better.

“Nick, did you really become a cop just to annoy me all the time and get paid while doing it?”

Nick smiles, and says, “Ah, Carrots, how well you know me.”

“I hate you.”

“You know you love me,” Nick counters.

“Do I know that?” She lets the pause linger, until Nick starts to look uncertain, then she smiles, and says, “yes, yes I do.”

“Had me worried for a bit there Carrots,” Nick says, dramatically putting a paw over his heart.

Judy looks at him, and then she gives him a gentle smile. “I was joking with you, you know that right?” she asks.

Nick coughs, and rolls his eyes, like she didn’t see genuine worry in his eyes a second ago.

“Of course I know that,” he says in an off-handed way, gazing pointedly at the tv, as though he hadn’t just demanded her attention away from the very program that he was so intent on watching now.

She looks at him for a moment, before  giving a slight shake of her head, and grabbing his paw.

He doesn’t look at her, but he curls his paw around hers.

After the episode of Paw and Order ends, they do watch something on Kitflix, and he tries to pretend he’s not interested, but she knows he is, because as hypocritical as it is, he shushes her every time she talks during the show.

 

~

 

Judy wakes to the sound of whimpering. Other than her alarm, a mammal in distress is one of a few sounds that can wake her instantly. Perhaps it’s biology or perhaps it has to do with having so many younger siblings, but whatever the reason, the fact is that there is a mammal in distress, and since she is over at Nick’s, observing their weekly tradition of spending the weekend together, the mammal in question could only be Nick.

She gets up, and goes to Nick’s bedroom door. She knocks, and calls out his name, but the sounds only increase. Nick has had nightmares before when she’s spent the night, sometimes about the nighthowler pellet being real, others about the scouts. At those times she would knock, and go inside, he always left his room door unlocked after the first time, since she had been considering ways of opening the door that would have left it in pieces, by the time he had gotten up. Her knocking would wake him if he was not too deeply asleep, other times she would go in and shake him until he woke, and she would just sit with him, sometimes he wanted her to hug him, and others they just spoke.

This time was different. She shook him, and he just wouldn’t wake up, his whimpering was causing her to feel seconds away from bursting into tears herself because he sounded so afraid. “Nick,” she said louder than she had been, she needed to wake him up, there was no way she could leave him in the hold of this nightmare.

Green eyes connected with lavender, and Judy sighed in relief. “Thank goodness you woke up, I was getting really worried,” she said.

Nick didn’t say anything.

“You okay?”

Nick shook his head.

“Come on, I’ll make you some tea, that should help.”

Nick nods.

Judy is a bit concerned that he hasn’t said anything, but she puts it aside, right now the important thing is getting Nick calmed down, and feeling a bit better.

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” she says, moving off of his bed.

Nick follows, and he stumbles behind her. When she looks at him, she finds that he is nibbling on one of his claws, and while it is unusual, she can’t help finding it a bit cute.

She sits him at the kitchen table, having a feeling that it would be better if she stayed within his sight, and got the fixings for a nice cup of blueberry tea. It takes a few minutes for the water to boil, and Nick says nothing while they wait. When the water boils, she is more than happy to prepare the mugs. She puts ice in them to help cool the drink faster, and quickly makes the tea.

She puts a mug in front of Nick, and takes a sip of her own. It tastes good, just the way they both like it.

Nick pulls his mug close to him, and looks at it. He gives it a cautious lick, and smiles at the taste. The instant he lifts the mug she gets a feeling that it isn’t a good idea. She dashes over, and thanks to her intervention, the mug makes it back to the table in one piece, and only a little is sloshed onto Nick’s paws, and pajama shirt.

“You have to be careful,” she says checking to make sure his paw is okay. It’s kind of funny, they’ve been in many dangerous situations, some quite recently actually, it is a given due to their occupation though, but right now she is fussing over him in a way she wouldn’t dare to at another time. It’s puzzling that he hasn’t pushed her away or made some kind of joke about her being a mother hen, despite her species.

She goes to make some acknowledgement of this when she sees the tears trailing from his eyes and into his fur. He lets out a whine, and says his first word since waking up. “Hwurts.”

Judy’s eyes widen in surprise. His voice is lacking its normal... Nick-ness,  for lack of better term, and sounds more like a scared kit's then her goofy best friend.

Perhaps, freezing in confusion was not the best course of action, seeing as it seemed to distress him further. Nick begins sobbing, crying hard, as he runs, on all fours, to a corner. He curls up, wrapping his tail around him tightly, and his cries become muffled by his face being tucked into his arms.

Time seemed to freeze as Judy watched Nick. She was completely clueless. There was nothing that she could think of that would have him acting this way, and she is worried. She is also feeling like crying a bit herself. The muffled sobs are heartbreaking, but she doesn't know if he would accept her comfort or if it would simply make a bigger mess of things. Maybe she should leave? Staying didn't seem to be doing either of them any favors, but what if he needed her? He was so vulnerable right now that it scared her.

The thoughts kept her in place, and Nick kept crying. Something had to tip the scale, and put an end to her indecision. That thing was the unmistakable sound of a bladder emptying into clothes. At first, Nick stilled, probably not believing what had happened, then his crying began again, far louder, and with far more distress behind it.

Judy berated herself for not acting sooner, but she acted now. “Four little kits went out to play, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip, and right on back three kits did skip.” She sang. It was an improvised version of a song that she used to sing in school, hopefully it would make Nick like it a little more.

Thankfully, as she sang the first verse, Nick's crying calmed a bit. That was a good start.

“Three little kits went out to play, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip, and right on back two kits did skip.”

Nick's ears twitched.

“Two little kits went out to play, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip, and right on back one kit did skip.”

She had a lot of his attention now, Nick had glanced up, not crying too much anymore, but he had quickly hid his face again.

“One little kit went out to play, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip, but right on back no kits did skip.”

He was looking at her now, his face on full display, seemingly entranced with the story of the song she was singing. She began to walk to him, movements slow so that she wouldn't scare him.

“Mama fox went out one day, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip,” she paused before going from a sad voice to an energetic happy one, “and right on back all four kits did skip.”

Nick giggled, and she smiled. She was so happy that had worked because she hadn't had a back-up plan. “I’m glad you liked the song,” she said softly. “Let's go get cleaned up now, okay?” She said offering her paw to him.

Nick nodded shyly, obviously starting to get uncomfortable in his wet clothes, and took the offered paw. She led him to the bathroom, and ran a bath. “Do you need help getting your pajamas off?” she asked, when he made no move to start taking off his clothes.

He didn't meet her eyes, but he nodded.

She kept smiling, trying to show that everything was alright. She got him out of the night clothes, and into the warm bath. She got a trash bag from under the sink, it was a small one meant for the wastepaper bin, and put the wet clothes into it.

With gentle paws she helped him to wash himself. Lathering the soap, and making silly furstyles with the soapy fur. While distracting him with that, she made sure to clean his legs, and groin, not wanting the smell of urine to linger in the areas. It took a little while to wash all the soap out of his fur, partly because he was sad to put an end to the goofy furstyles possible with the soap, but she was patient, and soon enough he was washed free of the soap. By the time his fur had finished drying, he was almost asleep. She led him to his room, got some new pajamas, and tucked him in. Before she could leave the bed though, one of his paws grabbed hers. “Stay,” he said, voice sleepy, and a little sad.

There was no way she could refuse. “I’ll stay, she promised. I’m going to go clean up our mess, then, I’ll come right back.”

“Pawmise?”

“I promise.”

Judy cleaned quickly, she didn’t bother to wash the mugs, that could wait for tomorrow, instead she focused on getting the urine out the carpet, thankfully, she knew the best way to do that, thanks to having so many younger siblings.

When she came back into the room, after washing her paws, Nick looked at her, like her returning to him was a surprise. “I did say I would come back,” she reminded him, as she crawled into the bed. Nick didn’t say anything, but he did wrap himself around her, it was a little odd, but he seemed happy so she didn’t fight it. Soon, he was fast asleep, and it was only then, that she allowed herself to rest.


	2. The other perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story different lens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, I couldn't get this out of my head. This will be the last chapter on this story, but like the others; I will turn it into a series, so stay tuned.

He knew that it was going to happen. He could feel it in the way that his emotions were harder to hide than normal, he could feel it in the way his fur felt a little too tight, and he hated the fact that he needed it. 

He really should have said no when Judy asked if they were still on for hanging out this weekend, but she seemed so happy and excited that he couldn't find it in himself to say that. 

Judy was simply brilliant, like his own personal sun, being near her felt safe, and made him feel that despite what society thought, he was worth something. He was Nick Wilde, yes he was a fox, but he was still a mammal, he was important, and it took meeting Judy for him to realize the truth of that.

Lately it had even started to seem like there relationship was advancing beyond just being friends, but the change was happening so naturally that it wasn't worth trying to move it by force. They were Judy and Nick, and to him as long as she was content to be with him as partners and friends, he was going to be happy.

When she had arrived, she had bounded over to the sofa, picked up the remote, and started DenFlix. She clicked her profile, which had the icon of a fox, his had a bunny, he is ashamed to admit they still found it funny even after having the service for a couple of months now, and then she selected the show. 

He could barely watch Paw and Order. He actually liked the show a lot, not that he would ever tell that to her, but it was unsettling being so close to his headspace, and watching a show like that. He could feel himself slipping, and he knew he needed to act quickly. 

“Fluff.”

“Cottontail.”

“Bun bun.”

She groaned, and he smiled as she turned to him.  “Nick, did you really become a cop just to annoy me all the time and get paid while doing it?”

He smiles. Now that he has her attention, he can feel himself settle a bit. “Ah, Carrots, how well you know me.”

“I hate you.”

“You know you love me,” he counters.

“Do I know that?” 

Nick waits for her to finish the statement like she normally would, but as more time passes, he begins to fear that she won’t. Is this the end? Is this the moment she tells him that she doesn’t want to be his friend anymore?

Then, an eternity later, she smiles, and says, “yes, yes I do.”

He tries to pretend like he hadn’t been worried, when he speaks again.“Had me worried for a bit there Carrots,” he says putting a paw over his heart. The organ is thumping rapidly in his chest, and he hopes that she can't hear it.

Judy looks at him, and then she gives him a gentle smile. “I was joking with you, you know that right?”  

He coughs, and rolls his eyes, trying to pretend like nothing had happened. “Of course I know that,” he says looking at the tv, and trying not to see the show.

He can feel her eyes on hims, and then her paw is in his paw.

He doesn’t look at her, but he curls his paw around hers. 

After the episode of Paw and Order ends, he tries to pretend he’s not interested in the show she puts on, on DenFlix’s, KitFlix service. It puts him half in, and half out of his headspace, and he is happy when it is finally late enough for him to go to bed. Judy seems a bit worried that he wants to go at eight, especially considering that he stays up late with her most nights they spend together, but she thankfully doesn’t question it. He can only hope that a good night of sleep will curb his need to regress.

 

_ Nick knows this place. It is one that is burned into his mind in all the worst ways. This is the place that his childhood ended, the moment he realized that no matter how hard he tried, how much he did, he would never escape the stigma of being a fox. _

_ “You’ll always ruin everything you touch, you filthy predator,” a voice says in the darkness.  _

_ Nick growls, he know that voice as well as he knows this place. The leader of the troupe steps out. _

_ “Don’t growl at me, you’re the one that killed her.” _

_ With that Nick looks down, Judy lies limp at his feet, blood staining the floor, and everything else caught in the ever expanding puddle. Her body is still warm, it almost looks like she is sleeping, that she could wake up at any moment. _

_ Why won’t she wake up? _

_ Dead. _

_ The word rings in his head, hollow and wrong. _

_ “No...I… didn’t. I...wouldn’t… I love her.” _

_ “The love of a fox is worth nothing.” Nick stills at the voice,  it’s not the scout leader, it’s Bellwether. _

_ The sheep has a gun at her side, and suddenly, he realizes why he feels so warm, why his thoughts are becoming violent, just ‘kill, kill, kill’ in a repeated loop. He gives in to the anger. What’s the point of anything when Judy is gone, dead because of him? _

_ His claws rake his own flesh, tearing it, and he does it again, and again, to the soundtrack of laughter.  _

His eyes snap open, and he sees Judy, beautiful, wonderful Judy, unharmed, and worried about him, and just like that he breaks. He doesn’t have the chance to try to get her out like he normally does. Most time he can put off his headspace until she leaves, and snatch a few moments after, but this time, he falls hard.

He hears words, but he doesn’t understand them. He listens harder, waiting to hear her voice. He needs to hear it.

“You okay?”

He’s not. He shakes his head to tell her.

“Come on, I’ll make you some tea, that should help.”

Nick nods. He loves tea. His mommy would make it when they had the money to have some.

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” she says, moving off the bed. 

Nick follows, he can see she is worried, and he doesn’t like her to worry specially bout him. He stumbles behind her. He is always on all fours when he feels super little like this, but he knows right now he can’t do that. They haven’t talked about this, and the one thing he knows is that Judy cannot know about this. It would ruin everything. Unconsciously, he starts to nibble on one of his claws.

She sits him at the kitchen table  and he sees her get the things to make tea. He doesn’t say anything, and he’s happy she doesn’t mind the quiet. When the water boils, she prepares the mugs. She puts a mug in front of him, and takes a sip of her own. 

Nick pulls his mug close to him, and looks at it. He gives it a cautious lick, and smiles at the taste. He sees Judy looking at him and remembers that he is supposed to be doing things the way he would if he was big. He tries to pick up the cup, but it’s heavy, and his paws don’t see to work the way that they should. The mug starts to fall, but she is there. Thanks to her, the mug makes it back to the table in one piece, and only a little is sloshed onto his paws, and pajama shirt. 

“You have to be careful,” she says checking to make sure his paw is okay. He thinks big him would make some kind of joke at the way she is fussing over him, but all he can feel is the pain from the hot tea, and just like that, it becomes too much. He can’t pretend anymore. He lets out a whine, and says his first word since waking up. “Hwurts.”

She freezes, and all he can think is that she won’t be his friend anymore. He lost his best friend because he was an idiot who couldn’t stop acting like a kit. Tears stream, as he runs, on all fours, to a corner. He curls up, wrapping his tail around him tightly, and his cries become muffled by his face being tucked into his arms.

He waits to hear her leave. Wondering if he will even hear it over his own crying. The thought makes him sob even more because he did not want her to leave him. He’s so busy crying that he ignores everything else, including the signals his body is sending him. The moment he feels the wetness soak his pajamas, and the fur covering his groin and legs he stills. He wants this to be a dream too, but the warmth puddling beneath him tells him just how real this is. It’s impossibly loud to his ears, and he knows she can hear, because bunnies could hear really good. Now she would leave for sure. He wasn’t supposed to wet on himself, he knew that, but he just couldn’t help it, he didn’t know he had to go, he didn’t. The tears come back in a steady flood, making it hard for him to get any air, and he wishes he could just disappear, but he can’t, so he just sits there, in his mess, cause that’s what he deserves.

“Four little kits went out to play, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip, and right on back three kits did skip.” She sang. 

Nick was puzzled at the sound of the song. He tried to calm down so he could hear better.

“Three little kits went out to play, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip, and right on back two kits did skip.” 

Nick's ears twitched. He liked it, and couldn’t help wondering where the missing kits were.

“Two little kits went out to play, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip, and right on back one kit did skip.” 

Nick  glanced up, his tears had stopped for the most part, but he was still really embarrassed, both at being little, and having wet himself.

“One little kit went out to play, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip, but right on back no kits did skip.” 

He was looking at her now, unable to look away, entranced with the story of the song she was singing. She began to walk to him, movements very slow. 

“Mama fox went out one day, over the hill, and far away mama fox said yip, yip, yip, yip,” she paused before going from a sad voice to a happy one, “and right on back all four kits did skip.” 

Nick giggled, and she smiled. “I’m glad you liked the song,” she said softly. “Let's go get cleaned up now, okay?” She said offering her paw to him.

Nick nodded shyly, not able to believe she even wanted to be near him after the mess he had made, and he took the offered paw. She led him to the bathroom, and ran a bath. “Do you need help getting your pajamas off?” she asked, when he made no move to start taking off his clothes. 

He didn't meet her eyes, but he nodded. 

She helped him out of the night clothes, and into the warm bath. She got a trash bag from under the sink, it was a small one meant for the wastepaper bin, and put the wet clothes into it. 

With gentle paws she helped him to wash himself. Lathering the soap, and making silly furstyles with the soapy fur. It was loads of fun, and he liked it. It took a little while to wash all the soap out of his fur, partly because he was sad to put an end to the goofy furstyles possible with the soap, but she was patient, and he was washed free of the soap. By the time his fur had finished drying, he was almost asleep. She led him to his room, got him dressed in some clean pajamas, and tucked him in.

When he could see that she was trying to leave the room, he grabbed her paw with his, “Stay,” he said, voice sleepy, and a little sad because he was sure that she would refuse him.

“I’ll stay, I’m going to go clean up our mess, then, I’ll come right back.”

“Pawmise?”

“I promise.”

An eternity seemed to pass. All he could think was that she left, but he was too scared to get out of bed to check. If he didn’t check he could always imagine that she had stayed.

When she came back into the room he just looked at her, not believing his luck. 

“I did say I would come back,” she reminded him, as she crawled into the bed. He didn’t say anything, but he did wrap himself around her, this way he would wake up if she tried to leave. Now that he didn’t have to worry about being all alone, it was easy for him to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to see this from Nick's pov myself, let me know if anyone else wants to see that.


End file.
